danganronpafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Nagisa Shingetsu
Nagisa Shingetsu (新月 渚 Shingetsu Nagisa) to postać występująca w Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls. Nagisa jest wice liderem Wojowników Nadziei. Nosi tytuł Superszkolny WOS (超小学生級の「社会の時間」''chō shōgakusei kyū no “shakai no jikan”''). W walce, Nagisa kontroluje "Sage Robot Hannibal X", dużego, uzbrojonego robota ze snajperką. Po przegraniu walki z Komaru Naegi i Toko Fukawą, zostaje przygnieciony przez swojego własnego robota w rozdziale 4, jednak w jakiś sposób przetrwał do końca gry wraz z innymi członkami Wojowników Nadziei. Nagisa powraca w Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Strona: Przyszłość z innymi dawnymi członkami Wojowników Nadziei. Nagisa pojawia się jako postać epizodyczna w 30-minutowej OVA, ''Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World ''jako część wyimaginowanego świata Nagito. Wygląd Nagisa jest chłopakiem z szkoły podstawowej. Ma on krótkie niebieskie włosy z nieco odstającymi dwoma kosmykami przypominającymi kocie uszy. Posiada jasnoniebieskie oczy z widocznymi niewielkimi diamentami w tęczówkach. Ubrany jest w białą marynarkę pokrytą szarawą kratką razem z szortami pasującymi do marynarki. Pod jej spodem noni niebieską koszulę nieco wystając spod niej. Nosi on brązowo - pomarańczowy szal z przypiętą odznaką Wojowników Nadziei na jego końcu. Posiada również niebieskie skarpety z widocznym znakiem klasy "Kleryka". Osobowość Nagisa jest najpoważniejszym członkiem Wojowników. Jest spokojny, inteligentny i zrównoważony. Z tego powodu uważa się za opiekuna innych Wojowników, często zachowując zdrowy rozsądek i uspokajając innych członków grupy, gdy jest to potrzebne. Ma niechęć do rzeczy, które uważa za dziecinne, i choć odnosi się do siebie jako dziecka, nie lubi być niedoceniany ze względu na wiek. Jest perfekcjonistą i cierpi na lęk przed porzuceniem w wyniku traumatycznego dzieciństwa. Jego głównym celem w życiu było zawsze przekraczanie oczekiwań otaczających go ludzi, aby udowodnić wartość zarówno jego rodzicom, jak i sobie. W rezultacie umieszczenie na nim wszelkiego rodzaju oczekiwań jest „wyzwalaczem”. Napędza go to, aby starał się jak najlepiej przewyższyć te oczekiwania, nawet kosztem własnego samopoczucia i ogólnego zdrowia. Jest lojalny, pokorny, współczujący i opiekuńczy wobec swoich kompanów i dzieci. Pomimo okrutnej natury jego obraźliwego życia w domu, często bagatelizuje go jako „nie tak zły” jak jego kolegów wojowników, kładąc większy nacisk na ich zmagania niż własne. Stwierdza, że troszczy się o nich „bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny” i jest zdecydowany stworzyć Raj, aby nikt nie musiał dłużej znosić bólu. W jego wspomnieniach ujawniono, że Nagisa czuł się winnym tego co on spowodował i inni Wojownicy. Posiadał świadomość, że to co robi jest moralnie złe lecz musi zostać wykonane. Czuł też poczucie winy z powodu zabicia rodziców. Pomimo ich podłego traktowania nadal czuje, że powinien być wobec nich wdzięczny za wychowanie go. Nienawidzi tego, ale nie może przestać czuć, że wciąż jest im winien uczucie i szacunek. Niezależnie od tego, jak mądry jest Nagisa wśród Wojowników, twórcy wspomnieli, że w rzeczywistości jest najbardziej dziecinny ze swoją osobowością. Może to odnosić się do tego, jak łatwo został zmanipulowany przez Monacę, w której się zakochał. Wielokrotnie traci panowanie nad sobą, gdy Monaca robi proste rzeczy, takie jak komplement i staje się defensywny, gdy drażni się z jego uczuciami. Wydawał się być tak oślepiony uczuciem, że ignorował jej negatywne cechy, dopóki nie ujawniła swojego prawdziwego oblicza. Historia Losy przed Tragedią Nagisa urodził się i został wychowany w mieście Towa. Narodzony jako złote dziecko był wychowywany na geniusza mającego zająć miejsce wśród śmietanki towarzyskiej społeczeństwa. Jego ojciec był nauczycielem w Akademii Szczytu Nadziei w oddziale podstawówki, do której Nagisa uczęszczał oczekując od niego najlepszych wyników. Znajdował się w klasie specjalnej - dla osób sprawiających problemy razem z Monaką, Jataro Kemurim, Kotoko Utsugi i Masaru Daimonem. Nie był on z tego faktu zbytnio zadowolony. Prawdopodobnie w tym czasie poczuł zauroczenie do Monaki. Rodzice Nagisy traktowali i wychowywali go w sposób w jaki gra się w gry komputerowe. By Nagisa mógł "zdobyć doświadczenie i otrzymać kolejny poziom", musiał uczyć się przez bardzo długi czas. Gdy wydawał się zmęczony był podłączany do kroplówki z elementami odżywczymi by "mógł odnowić swoje HP(życie)". Stale pod nadzorem kamer. Ojciec Nagisy zmuszał go do intensywnej nauki dzień za dniem. Posuwał się do świecenia mu światłem prosto w oczy gdy wydawało mu się, że powoli zaczyna czuć się senny w czasie nieprzeznaczonym w danej chwili na sen. Groził mu bronią czy innymi karami cielesnymi. W trakcie gry w jednym z przerywników można zauważyć nóż w kącie biurka Nagisy a także kilka kropli krwi sugerując nawet użycie go. Uczestnictwo Nagisy miało na celu poddaniu go eksperymentowi. Miał on na celu sprawdzenie jak wiele mentalnego i fizycznego stresu jest w stanie znieść dziecko zanim się załamie do granic swoich możliwości. Kiedy ojciec Nagisy nie otrzymywał wyników których oczekiwał, nie widział w nich żadnej swojej winy - na dodatek zaczął traktować swojego syna jako całkowitą porażkę jako królika doświadczalnego. Jego rodzice rozważali nawet zajście w ciążę z nowym dzieckiem i wykorzystać go jako świeży obiekt doświadczalny. Kiedy Nagisa dowiedział się o niespełnionych oczekiwaniach swojego ojca poczuł olbrzymią złość wobec i poczucie winy, że aż chciał popełnić samobójstwo. Czuł, że nic nie zrobił dobrze, nawet jeśli wiązały się z nim tak wielkie nadzieje. Zastanawiał się, dlaczego był taki, jaki był, dlaczego nie urodził się lepszy i dlaczego nie był dzieckiem, jakim chciał jego ojciec.. Ponieważ „tylko beznadziejni idioci tracą życie z nienawiścią do siebie”. W tym wszystkim Nagisa zdecydował się zignorować ciągle narastający w nim ból i cierpienie pracując ciężej i ciężej, bez względu na to jak wielkie będą oczekiwania wobec niego. Nie chciał zawieźć swojego ojca nigdy więcej. Pomimo, że Nagisa był na skraju przepaści i chciał posunąć się do samobójstwa wraz z pozostałymi członkami Wojowników Nadziei na jego drodze pojawiła się Junko Enoshima. Zasugerowała by nie oddawali tak łatwo swojego życia tylko powierzyli jej oraz że dorośli byli w błędzie. Zaproponowała nawet stworzenie utopii dla dzieci, gdzie będą w końcu szczęśliwi. Krótko po tych wydarzeniach ich pierwszym celem było zamordowanie z zimą krwią swoich własnych rodziców. Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Prolog - Wojownicy Nadziei Rozdział II Legenda rewolucji Rozdział III Pole bitwy słodkich dziewczyn Rozdział IV Droga jaką wybraliśmy Epilog Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy/Side: Future Odcinek 7: Ultra Despair Girl Cytaty * "Nazywam się Nagisa Shingetsu. W Wojownikach Nadziei odgrywam rolę wicelidera oraz Kleryka. Gdy uczęszczałem do podstawówki, nosiłem tytuł Superszkolnego WOSu. Oczywiście na tym się najbardziej znam. Nazwano mnie Superszkolnym WOSem, bo byłem wśród najlepszej elity. I...Widocznie jestem opiekunką Wojowników Nadziei...prócz Monaki." * "Widziałaś, co dotychczas osiągnęliśmy. To nie żart. Jak na dorosłego, naprawdę jesteś tępa... Poszukując znaczenia tam, gdzie go nie ma - to właśnie dorośli. Dzieci nie są skażone taką daremnością." * "N-Nie udawaj głupka! To nieprawda! Będę dzieckiem aż do śmierci! Już wolałbym umrzeć w tym momencie niż zostać dorosłym! Nie wierzysz?" * "Jeśli zrobimy zasadzkę w miejscu, w którym wierzą, że jest bezpiecznie, zaczną panikować i stamtąd spłyną. Jak mrówki, które utraciły swoje gniazdo, będą bezcelowo wędrować po ziemi. A wtedy, w ich osłabionym duchu, gnieciemy każdego z nich. Wraz z nimi umrze również ich opozycyjność." * "Zebrać się i krzywdzić dziecko. Wszyscy dorośli mają taką umiejętność. Jedyne czego chcemy to spokojny raj... Gdzie dzieci mogą żyć bez strachu. Nie ma innego wyjścia. Musimy ich zabić. Jeżeli pozwolimy im żyć, nasz raj nigdy się nie ziści. A jeśli to się zdarzy, znowu będziemy musieli znosić nasze cierpienie. Nic się nie zmieni. Nigdy nie zaznamy pokoju, póki dorośli chodzą po tym świecie. Więc musimy pozbyć się Demonów! Aby chronić nasz świat!" * "Tak, masz racje... Wszyscy zwariowaliśmy. Masaru, Jataro, Kotoko, Monaca... Prawdopodobnie każdy z nas jest szalony... zepsuty. Ale niby kogo to wina?! To dorośli nas załamali! Chcesz poznać prawdę? ...Boimy się. Wszyscy boimy się dorosłych... słysząc ich kroki... Czując ich obecność... Nie potrafimy zrobić nic innego, tylko się bać... Całkowicie przerażeni. Póki dorośli istnieją, nie możemy być spokojni... Nie możemy żyć w pokoju. W tym momencie, szkody są nieodwracalne." * "My, Wojownicy Nadziei, byliśmy kiedyś uczniami Podstawówki Szczytu Nadziei. Wrzucono nas do klasy, gdzie znajdowały się same mąciwody. Ale nienawidziłem być tak nazywany. Brzmiało to, jakbyśmy my sami byli powodem problemu. Jednak to nieprawda. Nasze problemy wytworzyli dorośli. Nasi rodzice. Mówią, że dzieci nie mogą wybrać sobie rodziców... Cóż, mieliśmy największego pecha." * "Siostrzyczka Junko napełniła swoje rzeczy miłością i troską. Dała nam nie tylko miłość, a także marzenie. Marzenie stworzenia "dziecięcego raju", gdzie dzieci mogą żyć w spokoju. Nauczyliśmy się też od siostrzyczki Junko, że do spełnienia marzenia potrzebna jest także wiara. Wiara, że dorośli są Demonami. Jakbyśmy zobaczyli światło w ciemności... Dzięki niej, w końcu zrozumieliśmy... Wiedza, którą się kierowaliśmy aż do teraz, nie była niczym innym niż kłamstwami dorosłych, stworzone na ich zysk. Dzieci nie mogą sprzeciwić się swoim rodzicom, wszyscy muszą się dogadywać, przemoc nigdy nie przyniesie pokoju... Aby zniszczyć świat opierający się na tych kłamstwach, zdecydowaliśmy się walczyć przeciwko dorosłym." * "Mów co chcesz. Siostrzyczka Junko... dała nam nadzieję. Taka prawda. I przez tę nadzieję, byliśmy w stanie pokonać Króla Demonów... Naszych rodziców." * My, ocalali, spełnimy to marzenie i udowodnimy jak wspaniała jest siostrzyczka Junko. Pozostawimy złudy takie jak edukacja oraz miłość rodzinna i stworzymy raj. To właśnie nasza nadzieja! Sprawiedliwość oraz zło to przesądy, które *dorośli* określili, czyż nie? Zacznijmy od tego, że czyste zło nie istnieje. W złu zawsze jest coś dobrego. I w drogą stronę, "sprawiedliwość" zawsze kogoś zrani. Zatem nie ma też prawdziwej sprawiedliwości." * "Po tym wszystkim, znowu wygadujesz te głupoty? Dobrze wiemy, że zabijamy niewinnych. To wojna. Kiedy niszczysz kraj wroga, zatrzymujesz się, aby oszczędzić "dobrych" ludzi?" es:Nagisa Shingetsu fr:Nagisa Shingetsu en:Nagisa Shingetsu Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie Danganronpa AE